Taza de Té
by BexG
Summary: 1-shot Shiz/Nat


Q' tal? De nuevo subiendo otro peqe 1-shot, ahora se supone que debería estar en la clases pero… el día amerita que llegue tarde hehe… (espero no tener problemas u.u )

Bien pues, esto salio de mi mente apenas me desperté y tome mi taza de café xD no se de donde vino… pero que bueno que vino u.u

Bueno en fin..

Espero les agrade n.n

Saludos!.

* * *

Su mirada estaba de alguna forma adherida a la taza de Té verde que sostenía entre sus manos. Observando como el vapor que despedía aquel líquido caliente se elevaba, no asía más que jugar girando la taza. Se sabía observada y no le importaba, sabiendo que aquella mirada le pertenecía a 'ella', no le importaba ser observada.

El apartamento entero se encontraba en penumbra. Solo la pequeña luz que despedía el televisor en 'mute', que en aquel momento era ignorado, se encargaba de proveer de luz a lo que ellas llamaban la sala.

"Natsuki?" dejo oír su voz en un susurro que aun siendo casi inaudible hizo que la taza de té que sostenía la aludida se moviera un poco más de lo que su 'juego' le permitía. "Huh?" fue lo único que su mente le dio para responder por un momento, mas después de aclarar su garganta agrego "Que sucede?"

Shizuru sonrío. Aquella era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de su compañera. Cogerle con la guardia baja era una de las cosas que no siempre tenía el gusto de hacer. '_Aunque verle despertar de un sueño es mejor' _pensó mientras sonreía imitando el juego en el que la peli-azul se encontraba apenas unos segundos atrás. Recordó aquellos momentos en que ella se quedaba en su departamento con pequeños pretextos de los cuales su motocicleta le proveía, dando el honor a la castaña de verle dormir.

"Estabas… como en otro lugar" respondió la castaña aun jugando con su taza.

Tomo un corto sorbo del líquido y deposito de nuevo la taza en la mesa. No sabia porque se encontraba bebiendo aquello si no le gustaba. El sabor del té mezclado con la temperatura le raspaban la garganta, extrañamente, sintiéndolo placentero. "Estaba pensando" dijo lentamente.

"Oh, ya veo" respondió quien se encontraba al otro lado de la meza "Y… en que pensabas?" agrego con un poco de duda en su voz. "Cosas" dijo la peli-azul secamente, tratando de evadir el tema. "En esto y aquello" agrego repentinamente al percatarse del modo en que había sonado. "Y… en que estábamos?" dijo después de un momento de silencio por parte de ambas.

"En nada en realidad" dijo la castaña acomodándose en la silla en la que se encontraba. Silencio de nuevo. "Creo que será mejor que me valla" comento la de verde mirar al tiempo en que se ponía en pie, tan solo para ser detenida por una mano en su muñeca. "Espera" dijo viéndole a los ojos y después de un momento soltó su muñeca desviando su mirada "Pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde" agrego mientras veía como la peli-azul retomaba su asiento. "Quieres otra taza de Té?" pregunto al tiempo que, con taza en mano se dirigió a la cocina sin siquiera permitir una respuesta.

"Pensaba en ti y en mi" escucho derepente desde su lugar en medio de la pequeña cocina "En ti y en mi?" pregunto apenas audible "En nosotras…" agrego seriamente la peli-azul que aun se encontraba en la mesa.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, aquello era tanto malo como bueno, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Quizás había pensado bien las cosas y lo de ambas no llegaría a ningún lugar… o quizás era lo contrario. Seguro le diría que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella… claro… como en todos los sueños que había tenido al respecto. 'Despierta Shizuru' se regaño en pensamientos mientras se recargaba el la pared que separaba el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

"Shizuru?" pregunto la morena con algo de preocupación en su voz. Era extraña la manera en que Shizuru se había quedado callada por tanto tiempo. Ya varias veces había repasado en su mente, e incluso frente a un espejo lo que tendría que decir, como actuar, las palabras adecuadas. Sin fin de escenas habían pasado por su mente. Que hacer en caso de que Shizuru le bromeara o de… o de… pero nunca en una de silencio de su parte. "Si?" contesto la castaña después de haber bebido un trago del Té que ahora se encontraba frío. 'Otra mala señal' pensó al tiempo de soltar un suspiro y serrar los ojos.

Escucho sus pasos, sabia que se acercaba. Y que hizo? Solo quedarse allí en la misma posición, recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, la taza de Té frío en las manos y el corazón que prácticamente se le quería escapar por la garganta. 'Todo un momento' pensó al escucharle cruzar la puerta de la cocina. Silencio. Seguro se estaría burlando de la condición en que se encontraba, o no? Después de todo era Natsuki, ella no era así.

Sintió como la calidez de una mano se posaba delicadamente en su mejilla, acariciándola. Quería abrir los ojos mas no podía, ella misma no se lo permitía 'Estoy soñando y no quiero despertar' se decía una y otra vez al tiempo en que su voz llego a sus oídos "Shizuru…" dijo esta con suavidad. 'No abras los ojos' fuel el ultimo pensamiento que logro concordar cuando sintió que la peli-azul cortaba cada vez mas la distancia entre ambas.

No sabia que decir mas sabía que las palabras estarían de más, así que solo comenzó ha acortar la poca distancia que ella había puesto entre ambas. Sintiendo la respiración de la castaña como la propia junto delicadamente sus labios con los de ella. Sintiendo la tibieza de estos ignoro el hecho de que la taza que, ahora su 'novia', sostenía apenas segundos atrás, ahora se encontrase en el suelo. Y esa maldita tetera. Cuando se callaría?


End file.
